


The Smut Squad

by Chef_Rowl



Series: Operator Tinleah and co. [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Rowl/pseuds/Chef_Rowl
Summary: A (prospective) collection of lewd ficlets about my OC Operator TInleah and her warframes.





	The Smut Squad

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just here for the smut (and I don't blame ya) here's quick bit of context:
> 
> Prime frames (and Nidus) are effectively sentient, basic frames have no intelligence.  
Solise - ship cephalon  
Datura - Saryn Prime  
Amanita - Nidus  
Pulsar - Mag Prime  
Maxis - ivarara's operator, Tin's girlfriend

“Solise, get the smut squad in here,” Tinleah grumbled from the couch in her quarters. The sleepover with Max had been lovely, really; she loved her dearly, and respected her boundaries. But sometimes she just needed someone or some _ thing _ between her legs. She wasn’t angry with her girlfriend, but being so close for a couple days had worked her into a horny fury.

A few moments passed before the door to her quarters opened. Though she couldn’t see it from her seat, she knew that Datura, Pulsar, and Amanita along with her Khora, Trinity, Volt, Nyx, and Hydroid had entered; all of the generic foundry-made frames glowed with Solse’s soft orange energy colors. Usually she used one or two of her frames for pleasure, but swapped between these several so often that Solise had designated them the “smut squad” and held them on standby at all times. Trinity was the cephalon’s own addition to the smut squad, as Tinleah’s  _ activities  _ often left her in a state where she needed some attention from the healer frame.

She rose from the couch, stripping out of her clothes. “I need it rough. Surprise me, mommy.”

Solise sighed, somehow, and Khora stepped forward. The warframe pulled out her whip and pointed it at Tin’s feet. Dozens of thin chains sprung from the floor and walls and ceiling, wrapping around Tin’s limbs and hoisting her into the air. They squeezed tightly, small barbs digging into her sensitive skin, holding her spread-eagle upside down with her back to Khora. She let out a little yelp of surprise and excitement, which prompted Khora to whip her pale back.  _ Crack _ .

“Silence, you little slut!” Solise’s voice boomed from all around, the typical motherly warmth replaced with the bite of a dominatrix.  _ Crack _ . “You lose your mind because Max wouldn’t open her legs?”  _ Crack _ . “You disgust me.”  _ Crack _ ,  _ crack _ ,  _ crack _ ,  _ crack _ . “Apologize!”

“I’m sorry, mommy!” Tinleah cried between gasps.

_ Crack _ . “Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for being such a slut.”

_ Crack _ . “You are sorry, aren’t you?”  _ Crack _ . “A sorry little slut.”  _ Crack _ . “A sorry excuse for a Tenno.”  _ Crack _ . “A sorry excuse for a girlfriend.”  _ Crack _ .

Tinleah was struggling to breathe through the pain and constricting chains. It excited her. Her pussy was already dripping with arousal; she felt her own sex run down her stomach and drip onto her face.

Khora walked around to glare down at her face. “You’re pathetic.”

“Yes, mommy!”

The domme frame reached out with two fingers. Tin gasped when the cold steel skin of the warframe pressed into the wet heat of her pussy. “So wet from this abuse.” She withdrew the fingers and leaned down to force them into Tin’s drooling mouth. “Have you no shame?”

Tin didn’t answer, focusing on sucking the fingers clean. Khora stepped back and whipped her across the chest, drawing a small cry of pain from her. “Answer me!”

“No, mommy!” She panted.

Khora paused, inhumanly still for a full minute.

“Mommy? More!”

“Greedy, impatient, crass little slut.” Khora stepped forward and pinched a nipple. She pulled hard, causing Tinleah to whimper and try to pull away. “You only ever think of yourself, hm? I think you should give poor Datura some attention. She’s had to watch your shameless flirting for days.”

The named Saryn stepped into view. Her armor plates had been removed, the mutated flesh underneath revealed to her operator. Khora stepped away as the chains holding Tin shifted, maneuvering her onto her back at crotch-level.

Without waiting for acknowledgment, Datura straddled her head, pressing her alien pussy onto Tin’s face. She licked her frame’s labia, feeling her tongue tingle from the venomous juices dripping from her beloved Prime.

_ Crack _ . “Do better, slut!”  _ Crack _ .

With Khora’s encouragements, Tinleah furiously ate out Datura. She soon began to twitch, then buck against her face until the frame came. She squirted onto Tin’s chest, who felt her skin tingle and burn. Her pussy was drenched; she moaned and tried to wiggle against the chains, desperate to be receiving rather than giving.

Datura remained on her squirming perch for a little longer, and when she stepped away Tin saw that Amanita was standing between her legs. He nodded to Khora, who flipped Tin over onto her stomach and dumped her on the floor with a  _ thud _ . “Ow, hey...”

Infestation spread from Amanita’s feets, carpeting the metal floor in writhing tentacles. They wrapped around Tin, hot and strong, and manhandled her onto all fours; head low, ass high. She felt the tip of Amanita’s tapered penis prodding her cunt. “Do it! Do me!”

_ Crack _ . “Ask nicely, slut!”

“Oww, why are you still-”  _ Crack _ . “Ow! Okay, okay!”  _ Crack _ . “Please fuck my slutty pussy with your huge infested cock!”

“Much better. Amanita, she’s all yours.”

He slowly pushed into her. She moaned as he stretched her cunt wide bit by bit. Clawed hands gripped her hips tightly, digging into tender flesh as he pulled himself into her. She felt his tip brush against her womb as he bottomed out, then slowly withdrew, then rammed deep inside her. She was so worked up she that came on the spot with a scream, squirting on Amanita’s dick and legs. He didn’t even pause; he fucked her like a beast, both of them howling in pleasure. Every thrust slammed his hips into hers with teeth-rattling force, causing the tentacles wrapped around her to dig into her flesh. They were holding on tight, ever so tight, almost as painfully tight as Khora’s chains. The several tendrils around her throat tightened and loosened with every thrust, almost but not quite choking her. She was getting lightheaded and felt the pleasure all the more intensely.

Many minutes later, Amanita came inside her, filling her pussy with burning hot cum. She moaned deliriously as she felt her gut stretch under his load. The tentacles slackened and she finally got a proper lungful of air that stank of her own lust. He pulled out and his cum poured out of her, onto the tentacles around them, drawing a relieved groan from Tin. She stayed still for a moment, trying to catch her breath, still held down; though she didn’t notice that his cum had driven the carpet wild, causing the tentacles to grow much larger and much more active.

She gasped when Amanita pressed his still-rigid cock against her asshole. “Wai-ulp!” Her protest was interrupted as frenzied tentacles rose up and filled her mouth, fucking her throat. More reached up to squeeze her breasts, tickle her feet, and tease her soaking pussy before pushing inside to fuck her more, sloshing in Amanita’s cum. She rocked and bucked and squirmed in their firm grip. And then Amanita pushed deep into her ass, skipping the slow first thrust this time. She felt so full, and lost herself in the sensations of being fucked in every hole and caressed over every inch all at once.

It was equally a relief and a disappointment when Amanita came again, filling her tight asshole with another flood of painfully hot cum before pulling out. His carpet dissipated and she simply laid in a heap on the cool floor, trying to catch her breath, dripping sweat and spit and cum. 

The click of Khora’s approaching heels sent a shiver down her spine, then she felt a sharp-heeled foot press down between her shoulder blades as Solise leaned over her. “Had enough yet, slut?”

“Ye... Yes. Trinity.”

At the sounding of the safeword, Solise backed off and switched to the Trinity. Tin soon felt the warm healing powers of the frame flow over her body; the cuts and bruises healed, the pain melted away. She sat up, her ass making a small  _ splat  _ in the puddle of fluids gathered around her, and smirked up at Solise. “Don’t suppose you’re gonna make me clean this up?”

“No, I am not. That was enough for now. Time for you to rest, and reflect on your motivations towards Maxis.” The Nyx stepped forwards and reached out to lay a palm on Tin’s forehead.

“Wait what do youuu―”

She fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams that confronted her with questions she refused to face while awake.


End file.
